guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Arkz
History Arkz was founded by Armion and SexyLynx (Kiraki). The name of the guild is a reference to Noah's Ark. It is a friendly guild and focuses on the social aspects of the game and personal values, including friendship, loyalty, trust, and honor. Arkz was originally intended to be a solid guild for the unofficial group, Team Explorer, which was a group of adventurers that traveled all across the World of Eleven. Arkz suffered many losses during the '08 season. Losing several of it's founding and long term members to lack of interest, other guilds, and other prospects. During the first quarter of '09, the leader of Arkz re-founded the guild as a free worker's alliance. Alliances Arkz is allied with the guilds, Sages of Nightfall, Ancient Asylum, Atmosphere, and Fluffy Dildos (Rushu Section). Arkz is on relative peaceful terms with nearly all guilds and has no enemies. Recruiting Arkz is a crafter's guild. Character does not matter as much as the member's ability to practice their work, as well as provide service to the whole of Rushu. Members are expected to follow the Rushu United Crafter's Association Charter. Arkz recruits some free-to-play, but mostly pay-to-play members. Arkz also takes all cultures and genders, as long as you can understand basic English, are also an active player, and you have redeeming qualities. Contact any Arkz member, or go to website to request invitation. Review rules beforehand. Arkz has a strict NO SCAMMER, NO HACKER, NO CHEATING policy. If you fit within the description of a scammer, hacker, or cheater, you need not apply. Hierarchy Leader: Has all rights and responsibilities. Is expected to handle much of guild matters. Treasurer: Reserved for the Bank-of-Arkz. Craftsman: Craftsmen who have provided excellent service for Rushu are given this title. This title makes them full fledged members the Rushu Crafter's Association and gives them council privelages. On Trial: Beginning Rank. New members are given this rank for 5 days. After which it is removed and they are given any rank they choose that is not assignable. Other Information Arkz guild paddocks are located at Bonta -35, -39 and Brakmar -28, 31. Arkz guild house is located at Otomai Island- Canopy Village -58,20. It can be entered by any guild member, rested in, and teleported to. Basic guild paddock rights (Use Guild Paddocks) are given at level 60. Members can request these rights earlier upon purchasing their own Dragoturkey. Advanced rights such as ranking, group xp, paddock, and perceptor placement are very rarely given. When they are given, they are monitored, and any sign of abuse will be dealt with via stripping of right, banishment, or banishment and temporary/permanent blacklisting. Arkz members are prohibited from aggressions on one another, unless prior agreement has been made. Arkz members are required to register on guild forums, those who do not will have their rank and rights reduce, until such time that they do register. A cardinal rule is Once an Arkz, always an Arkz. Meaning that even if one should part from the guild, they can return (a certain amount of times), and should they ever need assistance from the guild, they can feel free to ask. We encourage honorable gaming, as well as sportsmanship. Honor your allies, and respect your opponents. Collectors Arkz members who are given permission to place collectors are responsible for their upkeep, and are expected to remove said collector after they are finished with it. They are also expected to use no more than one at a time. Valid uses are for increasing drop chances:item gain ratio, taxing bots, or getting extra resource bags. Arkz will not actively pursue any other guild's collectors, as doing such as well as attacking a single guild several times is childish. We will also not aggress neutral members of a guild in spite. Any aggressions by Arkz members are purely for a member's personal reason, and have no ties to the guild as a whole. In other words, if you get your butt kicked by an Arkz member in an aggression, it has nothing to do with the rest of the members. In the rare case it does, it is probably because you were being an ass anyway. Arkz members will under no circumstance attack an allied guild's collector. Rushu United Crafter's Association Charter Rushu United Crafter's Association Charter drafted circa 639 We, the workers of Rushu, hereby take this oath; to serve, assist, and better our fellow man. We pledge our tools to the outstanding service and satisfaction of our clientele. We give of ourselves the dedication and pride that comes with hours, days, months, and years of experience in our art. We do this freely of ourselves, without asking for gain. Only a bit of gratitude and respect. We turn no man away who comes with earnest, no matter his gender, following of his god, his standing in war, or his unique tongue. We provide, in hopes that we may bring fortune and progress to our Rushu. Under this oath All workers must; Provide services under use of the professional rune, Provide services to any person who requests it, (*) Be informative of their craft, Request no more or less of there clients than that would asked of themselves, Judge no client harshly without set reason, Be courteous, kind, professional, Do all for the good of Rushu, Do no harm, and take no sides in harm if it cannot be prevented, (*) Respect the United Crafter's blacklist, Accept all tips, no matter the size or shape. Crafters must; Provide their services for free, or at most the cost of transportation, Sign all final form crafts, or any craft who's average value is above 100kk or is consistently used, Use the assisted crafting interface, Be willing to show the client the recipe, or know the recipe and be able to give them the recipe, Allow the client 21 seconds after the craft to close the assisted craft window if there is no waiting line, In the event that magus is needed, take the job, or refer them to a magus who can assist them (**) Be able to inform the client of the min-max range of an item by use of the community site Harvesters must; Provide their service at a decent cost, never exceeding 1.5 times the average value of a single unit, Take no more clients than they are able to, Be willing to ask for assistance from another harvester to complete an order, Give the exact amount the client requests, unless pods restrict, Not hinder another harvester in attempt to speed through an order, Give an estimate of the time it will take to complete the order, and in the event that it takes more time, apologize and inform the client. Magus must; Provide their services for free, or at a set rate based on time, difficulty of mage, or amount of runes used, Inform all clients of the risk of maging, (**)Be willing to be referred to by a crafter, Try your best to assist the client with their mage, however never attempt to do more than you feasibly can with overmages, Sign their work should it meet the clients request, or reach an impressive height, Never steal another mages signature, Not accept anymore clients than they can handle. The Blacklist is set to protect crafter's within the charter. In it details clients who were rude, less than grateful, did not appreciate the service, disrespected the worker, or refused to follow simple guidelines. Under the charter, workers are urged to not assist these clients again for a set amount of time, or indefinitely. The blacklist will not penalize an alignment, though depending on the severity, an entire guild may come under question. The blacklisting may be lifted through appeal, vote, or duration. Guild Recruitment Pitch (Drafted by AshralZero) Arkz, has been around for a while, but not up until recently has it found its real purpose. That purpose is to provide the entirety of the Rushu server with high quality crafts and resources at a reasonable price. But like all causes Arkz needs members to keep it going, so if you are interested in professions (you don't have to an extremist or elitist, just one who likes stuff other than fighting) then you will find a home in this guild. in fact you will also have access to two guild houses for your crafting needs (maybe even three here soon), and you will never have to contribute exp since we are not focused trying to beat our neighbor, but rather we would like to help them instead. So, we implore you to check out Arkz if this sounds appealing to you at all. We are very accepting of your level alignment and experience at this game and are dedicated to help you improve your experience without all the drama (hopefully). Guild Oath "All I need is my honor, my allies, and the loyalty to overcome any obstacle placed upon me by ever-present Rushu. With this emblem 'round my neck, I will never fear and shall never be alone. I am Arkz, and I am proud."